


Lesson Learned

by Of-Desire-and-Seduction (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Foreplay, Light BDSM, Mild Kink, Minors do not interact, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Insert OC - Freeform, Self-Insert, Selfship, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Desire-and-Seduction
Summary: Silas gets payback on Justine for teasing him too much.
Relationships: Silas/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 3





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 02/10/2020.
> 
> My first smut fanfiction. I was pretty nervous to publish this, ngl. This isn't really my usual thing to write, but, I have been writing a lot of other smut fics so...yeah. Besides, nothing wrong with trying anything new, right? I know I still need practice, so, comments/criticism are welcome.

The soft moans escaping Silas’ mouth was music to Justine’s ears. As he sat on the comfortable bed, he gazed down at the kneeling summoner as she delightfully pumped his cock inside of her mouth. Her tongue began to wrap around it as she bopped her head up and down. The knight could tell that she was enjoying it due to the lustful glimmers sparkling in those brown eyes of hers.

“J-Justine…” he panted as Justine began to start rubbing herself excitedly. Hearing her name getting called with his timid, soft voice was enough to get her dripping wet. “D-Don’t make me cum so soon, ok?”

Upset with that remark, she pulled herself off of his cock and annoyingly licked off the strings of pre-cum on the side of her mouth. However, she soon found herself beginning to grow a wicked smirk across her face.

“Awww, why not? You always make the cutest faces when you do.”, the summoner cooed, lightly stroking his shaft.

“H-hey, I’m serious. D-don’t tease m-me like that… _Ngh!_ ”

Silas was suddenly interrupted when his partner started licking and planting kisses along his tip, making him get harder.

Justine lightly giggled at the sound of the knight’s increased panting. Something about the way Silas made those noises just excited something within her. It made her needy and desperate for more. So, she wanted to make the message clear to him.

“But, you’re so much fun to tease.”

The cheeky young woman then squeezed his erect member between her petite breasts.

“Please…please don’t make me do this.”, Silas begged, his cheeks burning red. But, Justine refused to listen.

A giggle escaped her lips as she lifted her breasts up and down, rubbing them against his shaft. His moans and pants increased with volume as Justine increased the speed.

Silas tried to keep himself under control and not succumb to Justine’s antics. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t hold back for any longer.

“ _Gah!_ ” he grunted as he finally released his load all over Justine’s chest and face. Justine laughed in satisfaction as she wiped and licked away the cum that splashed on her.

“Ahhh…wasn’t that something?” Justine chuckled as she gazed up at Silas, who suddenly became quiet. The summoner now grew concerned and wondered if she was responsible.

“Silas? You ok? Did I overdo it? I’m-”

In the blink of an eye, Justine was caught off guard when Silas lifted her off of her knees and gave her brown bottom a hard slap.

“ _Ah!_ S-Silas, what are you-”

Once again, the summoner was briefly interrupted by Silas; this time, he grabbed her by the chin and pressed his lips against hers in a bold manner. Shocked at first, Justine soon melted into the steamy kiss, pressing her sticky chest against the knight’s own. As the kiss intensified with the twosome playing with each other’s tongues, Justine felt Silas squeezing her bosom while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Silas soon separated and gave Justine a dark, lustful glare, sending chills down her spine.

“Didn’t I tell you that I don’t like it when you tempt me?” he whispers as he glides his hands around Justine’s waist. He smirked as he watched her shiver under his touch.

“I-I was only teasing you.” she timidly replied, her cheeks tinted red.

“Is that so? Well then. I guess I have to teach you a lesson.”

Silas then picked up Justine princess-style and tossed her onto the bed. As he climbed on top of her, he licked his lips devilishly, admiring the summoner’s beautiful body. He was definitely going to enjoy this.

“You’ve had your chance to get a taste of me, but, now I want to taste you.”, Silas purred as he reached over to touch Justine’s breasts. He lightly squeezed them in between his hands and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. Moans of pleasure flew out of her mouth at the warmth from Silas’ touches.

After giving one of her nipples a couple of light sucks, he began trailing kisses along her body. Starting from her breasts, Silas made his way down until he stopped at her dripping womanhood.

“Wet already? Are you enjoying your punishment? What a naughty girl you are, Justine.”, Silas cooed, lightly rubbing her clit with his thumb. Justine felt her face burning at the sight of Silas in between her legs- she didn’t expect anything like this to happen.

“ _AH!_ S-Silas…!”, Justine loudly gasped once Silas began licking at her core. Her body was growing hotter with every single flick of his warm tongue. While he was pleasuring her downstairs, Justine massaged her breasts vicariously as she witnessed the scene in front of her.

“Mmmm, you taste so sweet.”, Silas smirked against her as he began to kiss and suck on her while he lightly combed through her heat’s hairs. The summoner’s cute moans got louder as she felt his tongue dive inside her. Her leg started to twitch due to the pleasant sensations, but Silas held them both down and spread them more open.

Justine felt she like was on the verge of cumming as she grew more aroused with the pleasurable stimulations. She gazed at Silas with pleading eyes, hoping that he would let her give in. However, she was wrong.

The knight stopped eating her out and licked the sweet leftovers off of his face. He then looked back up at Justine, a devious smirk spreading across his face.

“Did you forget that this was a punishment, babe? I’m not going to let you off easy since you were so impatient with me earlier. Now, get on your knees.”

There again appeared those dark eyes following the command. Feeling overpowered by that sharp gaze, Justine did as she was told and got on all fours.

“Mmm, that’s a good girl.”, he praised, delivering another swift slap across her one of her cheeks before grabbing onto her waist. He then begins to rub his erect member along her slit, getting it soaked with her juices in the process.

“Silas, please don’t tease me. Just put it in me already. I want you inside me.”, Justine pleaded, but Silas refused to comply. “Silas, please. I can’t take the waiting anymore.”

“Promise me you won’t tempt me again?” he finally responded.

“Yes, I promise I’ll be more patient. I won’t tempt you again. Please make love to me already, Silas! Please! I want you so badly!”

Satisfied with her vow, he plunged himself inside Justine, making her scream in pleasure. He stayed still for a few moments before starting to thrust in and out of her.

“Mmmm, S-Silas, you’re so big…! D-don’t stop p-please..! It feels so good!” Justine sweetly hummed as she dug her nails into the blanket. Her whines became more high-pitched with every movement. Silas’ cock then goes deeper into her core, sending sparks to every corner of the summoner’s body. The sound of skin slapping against skin along with the creaking bed and their ecstatic moans echoed within the room. It only got louder as Silas increased the pace.

The twosome soon felt their climaxes beginning to reach. Justine definitely was more on edge as her body became overwhelmed with pleasure.

“S-Silas, I- _ah_ -p-please let me cum. _Ah_ -I ca-can’t hold back much longer i-if you- _ah_ -keep this up…!”

“D-don’t worry, babe. I-I’m- _ngh_ -getting close too.”

With a few final thrusts, Justine let out another satisfied scream as she finally relieved herself, coating Silas’ throbbing cock with her essence. Silas then grunted in pleasure as he fills her core with his hot load. As Silas slowly began to pull out, he eyes at his throbbing member, which was now soaked in a mixture of his and Justine’s fluids. He leaves his tip inside as he releases the final drops of his cum. Once he’s finished, Silas pulls himself out completely, and lightly smirks as some of his seed spills out of his partner.

“S-so w-warm…”, Justine twitches, as she collapses onto the bed. As Silas lays down next to her, he lightly rubs his fingers against her heat-the sticky mixture covering them.

He then gestures for Justine to open her mouth-which she does-and shoves his fingers in them. She delightfully sucks on them clean and then swallows the seed with ease.

The pair lovingly gazed into each other’s eyes before leaning in for another kiss- this one more affectionate and gentle than the last one.

“Woah, now **that** was something. Didn’t you know you had that in you, bedhead.”, Justine giggled, lightly tussling with his pale blue locks.

“You just happened to awaken it, babe. So, have you learned your lesson?” Silas lightly chuckled as he rubbed his partner’s cheek with his thumb.

“Ok, fine. Yes, I won’t be such a tease anymore. I don’t suppose there’s some reward for me for having learned that lesson?”

“Well, will a warm bubble bath suffice?”

Silas then wrapped Justine in the blanket and held her in a princess carry as he headed towards the bathroom. It needed washing anyway after it got all messy.

“Only if you’ll join me.”, Justine seductively whispered as she twirled a lock of her hair around her fingers.

“As if I would pass on the opportunity to hold you in my arms.”, Silas softly replied in her ears as he lightly kissed her cheek before entering the bathroom and shutting the door.


End file.
